one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ludicolo Vs Nightcrawler
Ludicolo of Pokemon (AfroApproved) takes on Nightcrawler of Marvel Comics (Quauntonaut) in round two of the Event Horizon Tournament! Intro (Chillout Mexican, 1:23-2:00) Winds blow dust and sand into a small Mexican market, where a Mariachi band plays music to a small crowd. A couple people are dining in a patio bar, and a rather stereotypical-looking chef is selling burritos at a stand on the road. He pulls a steaming hot plate and sets it on the counter, before looking down the street and calling out, trying to attract customers. While his gaze is turned, a barbed blue tail shoots down from the ceiling, grabs a burrito, and yanks it back up. The chef turns around, and scratches his head, thinking he miscounted how many he cooked. He turns again, and once more, the tail steals another burrito; though the Chef turns around as fast as he can, he can’t spot the thief. Wary, the Chef slowly turns his back once more, and Nightcrawler drops down into the stand. The mutant picks up the plate, and teleports away into the street with a BAMF before running away. (Battle! Trainer, 0:00-0:12) The Chef, spotting the thief at last, yells something confusing in Spanish and takes out a Pokeball from his pocket, drop-kicking it towards the fleeing Nightcrawler. In the air, it opens up, and a Ludicolo comes out, spraying a hydro pump ahead of Nightcrawler to stop him in his tracks. Nightcrawler turns around, with half a burrito sticking out of his mouth; the now-empty platter gets awkwardly dropped to the ground when Ludicolo lands. Having witnessed the whole thing, the Mariachi band sees an amazing opportunity and starts playing faster music. 'FIGHT!!!' 60 (Now We Ride, Really, 1:05-2:05) Ludicolo opens up by firing Hydro Pumps at Nightcrawler, who dodges each of them by teleporting a short distance to the side. Ludicolo then fires an Egg Bomb, tossing a large seed at Nightcrawler, but the mutant merely catches it in one hand and throws it right back. It explodes in Ludicolo’s face right as Kurt teleports behind him, and unleashes a combo of punches and kicks before stabbing repeatedly with his tail. To escape the combo, Ludicolo spins rapidly in place, bumping Nightcrawler off. 53 Ludicolo spreads its arms wide and a hundred leaves materialize out of the air before flying towards his opponent; Nightcrawler begins a series of acrobatic backflips, dodging each Razor leaf before landing in the Burrito stand on top of the oven’s gas dashboard, feet resting upon the dials. After a quick sheepish pat on the head to the angry chef, Nightcrawler teleports back into the fray, only to have each of his hands caught right away by Ludicolo. The Water Lily Pokemon raises its head back, where it becomes covered in a shining blue light, and smacks Kurt in the face with Zen Headbutt, sending him flying into a building. Ludicolo then smites him with Hydro Pump, blasting him through further buildings and removing him even farther from the battleground. 41 While Ludicolo quacks with pride, it perks its head up after hearing a BAMF from far up in the air. Sure enough, appearing as a glint, Nightcrawler starts descending rapidly, Soulsword in hand. Ludicolo slides out of the way just before Kurt slams the ground, but when the Pokemon tries to stomp down on him, Nightcrawler slides through Ludicolo’s shadow to get behind him and impale him through the back. Ludicolo quacks in pain, then grits its teeth as it kicks Nightcrawler off of him, following up with another Razor leaf. Nightcrawler rapidly teleports across the air, slicing through every leaf in his own version of Ragnarok, but as the last leaf falls, Ludicolo hits him square with Egg Bomb, sending him down to the ground. The Pokemon then knocks the Mutant up with a slide kick and strikes him repeatedly with a series of slaps and kicks in a bizarre dance combo. 28 Nightcrawler eventually manages to teleport away, so Ludicolo locks onto him while charging another Razor Leaf. However, this time Kurt appears on Ludicolo’s head and grabs the huge armful of leaves. Teleporting high into the air, he uses the combustion of his ability to light the leaves on fire and throws them down, pelting Ludicolo with burning rain. Several other leaves land near the Burrito stand, causing the Chef to cower in terror. Teleporting back to the ground, Nightcrawler kicks Ludicolo in the face several times before grabbing him in a bear hug and teleporting the two so that they’re still in the same place, just upside-down. After the piledrive, Nightcrawler uses the same technique three more times before backflipping out of harm’s way. 19 As Kurt prepares to strike again, the Chef, worried for his Pokemon’s safety, takes out a green CD from his pocket and throws it like a discus towards Ludicolo. The Pokemon catches it and briefly becomes surrounded by a bright white light, before holding its hands above its head and forming a ball of energy in between them. Nightcrawler stops, worried as to what may be coming, and the bright sun shines down onto the energy before Ludicolo throws it; it forms into Solarbeam and fires at Nightcrawler in the form of a massive burning laser. Nightcrawler barely ducks under it while it carves into the landscape behind him, then looks up and spots three Egg Bombs flying his way. Though he catches them and juggles them awkwardly, Ludicolo hits him dead on with a second Solarbeam, igniting the eggs and sending the mutant flying into a wall. 8'' Nightcrawler recovers and leaps up, swinging off of a scaffold with his tail and landing on all fours behind Ludicolo before donkey-kicking him into the air. With a teleport, he appears in the air behind Ludicolo again and punches him up before teleporting once more. Up they go, with Nightcrawler repeatedly striking Ludicolo higher and higher into the air, until they hang in the air high above the street. ''3 Teleporting over Ludicolo’s head, Nightcrawler punches him with all his might, sending the Pokemon flying back down to the ground. The Chef barely has time to sniff in sadness before his Pokemon smashes down onto his stand, flattening him and sending it up in a blazing inferno. 'K.O!!!' Nightcrawler lands in front of what used to be the stand, then holds out his hand and catches the last burrito he had tossed into the air at the start of the fight. Rolling his eyes, he tosses a few coins into the pyre and turns around, walking away from the scene. While doing so, he passes by the Mariachi band, whose members have all been reduced to Calacas by the destruction. Outro The votes are in, and this melee's winner is... Nightcrawler! Votes for the winner: Nightcrawler 8, Ludicolo 6 Votes for the method: Death 6, KO 2 Misc Tournament main page is here Follow Nightcrawler's path here Category:MP999 Category:Event Horizon Tournament Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Comics vs Video Games' Themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees